Sac en vrac
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Un sac est souvent un joyeux méli-mélo de tout et n'importe quoi, voici mon sac de one-shots, spécial Hetalia!
1. Plaisir d'offrir

Hello les gens!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle série d'OS, principalement des textes trop courts pour être publiés individuellement ... J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

Et aujourd'hui un petit 2p!FrUK pour vous faire plaisir, histoire de bien commencer le week-end. ;)

Donc,

Discraimer: A moins que Mister Himaruya ne devienne tout à coup sénile et me lègue Hetalia comme ça, sans aucune raison, rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'idée de ce texte, bien sûr!

2p!Angleterre:Oliver

2p!France:François

Résumé: 2p!FrUK: Oliver Kirkland a toujours eu des goûts bizarres, tout le monde vous le dira. Même en matière de cadeau. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci il hésite et se retient d'acheter quelque chose, mais quoi?

* * *

><p><em>Plaisir d'offrir<em>

* * *

><p>Occultant totalement le brouhaha incessant du grand centre commercial, Oliver Kirkland, nation anglaise, se tenait devant une petite échoppe et regardait avec attention la vitrine de présentation, sa main droite tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, en grand débat intérieur.<p>

Hooo comme il était tenté d'entrer dans cette boutique et d'acheter pour son amant le petit objet noir devant lui, ainsi que tous les accessoires qui allaient avec! Mais en même temps l'anglais se doutait bien que son français d'amour en sucre le prendrait mal, l'autre était d'une telle susceptibilité parfois ... et on touchait à son petit confort personnel là, ce n'était pas rien! Des décennies d'habitude et de plaisir solitaire à jeter aux orties, François n'accepterait jamais !

Pourtant ... pourtant ce petit gadget serait tellement bénéfique pour leur couple. Oliver n'avait pas les même manies que son amant après tout, ce serait un tel soulagement pour lui que de pouvoir l'embrasser sans cet arrière-goût en bouche ... Bon d'accord c'était lui qui en bénéficierait le plus de ce cadeau, ok, mais ce petit objet était tellement révolutionnaire, c'était un véritable don du ciel, l'anglais avait réellement envie de l'acheter!

Un gémissement piteux s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il jeta un dernier regard de cocker malheureux à la vitrine avant de reprendre son chemin et de continuer ses courses. Il tacherait d'avoir une conversation adulte avec François sur ce sujet, ils étaient un couple après tout, le français devrait pouvoir comprendre, non?

Parce que même lui était capable de se rendre compte qu'offrir une cigarette électronique au français accro à la nicotine et aux clopes depuis des lustres n'était pas une bonne idée... pour l'instant tout du moins, à lui de convaincre l'irréductible fumeur.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Bon courage Oliver!<p>

François avec une e-clope ça ferait bizarre, non? X)

Bon week-end!


	2. Du fin-fond du passé

Hey!

On dirait que l'Angleterre m'inspire en ce moment!

Disclaimer: Pourquoi se torturer à chaque chapitre, hein? Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, point. Ah oui au fait, j'ai quand même glissé un OC dans ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Chrystelle : Héhé j'imagine vos têtes en effet, moi la première fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un avec une e-cigarette c'était mon patron et ma réaction a été "OMG, enfin le bureau ne va plus empester le cigare, alléluia, les miracles existent, merci bon Dieu !". Ça a duré deux mois avant qu'il ne repasse aux cigares, VDM. Lilian ? Tiens, je ne connaissais pas ce nom donné à 2p!France, je pensais que c'était soit François soit Louis … Hmm ouais ça sonne bien, par contre la signification du nom « lys, pureté » ! Pfff encore le lys c'est l'emblème national donc oui ça correspond mais la pureté non, c'est définitivement pas 2pFrance ça ! XD Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et dis-toi que oui, un jour tu me verras publier du Canada+(voir X)2pCanada, pas forcément sur ce recueil d'OS mais j'ai des idées, alors see you soon !

* * *

><p><strong>Du fin-fond du passé<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a des époques que l'on ne peut oublier. Des lieux qui vous marquent l'esprit. Des personnes aussi. Pas qu'elles aient fait quoi que ce soit pour, qu'elles vous pourrissent la vie pour où qu'elles soient toujours présentes près de vous, mais certains personnes sont tout simplement inoubliables. <em>Particulières.<em> Par leur simple existence, par ce qu'elles représentent pour vous, par les souvenirs qu'elles vous évoquent.

Arthur avait durant sa longue vie croisé bon nombre de ces personnes, qu'elles soient humaines ou comme lui Nations. Qu'elles aient été présentes à ses côtés ou pas. Qu'elles le soient encore ou non. Et aujourd'hui le vent marin des caraïbes ramenait l'Angleterre incarnée à une époque qu'il ne pouvait oublier, sur des rivages qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés, vers une personne dont il souviendrait toujours.

Qu'il aimait retrouver, aussi.

Pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose pour, ce n'était ni France ni Amérique à toujours être présent dans ses pensées et à l'embêter en permanence. Ce n'était pas non plus une grande puissance mondiale, ni une personne de son entourage disons le proche, mais elle avait une particularité, celle d'avoir été le symbole de sa vie durant un temps trop court pour lui. Le symbole de sa toute puissance et de sa liberté en tant qu'homme. Le symbole de tout ce qu'il avait été et souhaitait trop souvent encore être. Alors parfois, il venait une envie au gentleman anglais, une envie subite, puissante, impétueuse, qu'il ne pouvait refréner. Arthur laissait aussitôt de côté son téléphone, son gouvernement, son peuple, son amant français, son pénible petit frère américain, ses emmerdants grands frères du Royaume-Uni et toutes les autres Nations qui lui cassait les pieds et il partait _la_ retrouver, même pour quelques heures.

C'est ainsi qu'Arthur mit ses bottes dans une taverne miteuse d'une île des caraïbes, très peu connue des touristes en général, sa réputation n'étant plus à faire mais restant ... assez particulière. L'anglais sourit. Cela faisait quelques dizaines d'années déjà qu'il n'était plus revenu ici et si les temps n'étaient plus les mêmes que lorsqu'il écumait encore les environs, il y a de cela très longtemps, on pouvait dire que rien n'avait réellement changé en ce micro-monde. Les mêmes odeurs viciées de saleté et de rhum mêlées flottaient dans l'air nocturne. La même misère teintée de fierté et de convoitise se lisait dans les regards voilés. L'île semblait à peine plus sage que par le passé, mais pourtant, on pouvait sentir que cela ne tenait pas à grand-chose.

Les hommes de la salle se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le nouveau venu, qui se sentit subitement propulsé à une époque lointaine, mais si actuelle dans le cœur de ces forbans des temps modernes. Cette sensation s'accentua quand une personne sortit des ténèbres d'un recoin de la pièce pour le toiser de son sombre regard avant de lâcher, dans un rire contenu.

-Tiens l'anglais, ça faisait longtemps. J'en venais presque à croire que tu m'avais oublié, mais il faut croire que le bon rhum de mes terres t'attirera toujours, vieil ivrogne !

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, la Tortue.

Ses yeux verts brillèrent alors dans la semi-obscurité de cette nuit d'été et en cet instant l'on pouvait affirmer que le Capitaine Kirkland était revenu des siècles derniers, en cette taverne de Tortuga.

En ce lieu si particulier pour lui.

* * *

><p>Hiiii j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un petit texte sur Angleterre et l'île de la Tortue, la très célèbre (merci Disney) île pirate, plus connue sous le nom de Tortuga*! Je les vois bien comme de bons amis ces deux-là, avec la même tendance à se saouler en parlant du bon vieux temps des pirates et à se moquer d'Amérique et de sa lavette de Jack Sparrow, bien moins classe qu'eux quand même!<p>

*La Tortue est une toute petite île française se situant juste à la pointe Nord de l'île d'Haïti et elle fut bel et bien connue comme étant l'un des principaux repaires pirate au XVI siècle.

J'aime bien l'idée de cet OC, je referais sûrement un/des texte(s) dessus, un jour. Vous pouvez me piquer l'idée aussi, pas de soucis.

Sinon gros bisous à tous, et au prochain texte!


End file.
